Thirty Minutes Man
by wonderfulwoo
Summary: Bagaimana cara seorang Kim Mingyu menaklukan hyung kesayangannya? -meanie-


Men Thirty Minutes

Cast: SEVENTEEN Mingyu, SEVENTEEN Wonwoo

Rating: T

Genre: Romace/ Drama

Warning: BL/ YAOI

"YAK! Bisakah kau diam Mingyu-ssi!" pekik seorang pemuda berwajah emo sambil memukul seorang pemuda yang sedang menggodanya.

"Ayolah _hyung_ kau tidak boleh kasar kepada kekasih tampan mu ini" ujar pemuda yang terkena pukulan dari pemuda emo tadi.

"Yak _byuntae_! Kau tidak boleh seenaknya mencium aku ditempat umum seperti ini" ucap pemuda emo tadi sambil mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya.

Dasar Kim Mingyu _pabo_ bagaimana bisa dia menciumku ditempat umum seperti perpustakaan ini. fikir Wonwoo, pemuda emo tadi.

Siapa yang tidak kenal pasangan yang cukup fenomenal di _Pledis Senior High School_ ini, Kim Mingyu dan Jeon Wonwoo

Mingyu yang _notabene_ nya adalah ketua team basket di _Pledis Senior High School_ sudah dua kali berturut- turut membawa team basket sekolah kedalam kejuaraan nasional bergengsi, dan juga Wonwoo yang mempunyai otak yang genius , ia menyabet dua medali emas sekaligus dalam bidang akademik yaitu sebagai pemenang lomba _Science International Festival._

Selepas pertemuan mereka berdua ditaman kota tersebut, yang membuat Mingyu penasaran akan sosok Wonwoo yang pendiam. Sebenarnya Mingyu tahu kalau yang ia temui di taman kota minggu lalu adalah _sunbae_ nya di sekolah. Sebelum memutuskan untuk duduk disebelah Wonwoo di bangku yang sama, ia sudah memperhatikan Wonwoo.

Bagaimana bisa ada orang secantik dia? Fikir Mingyu saat itu.

Wonwoo yang sedang duduk terpejam sambil mendengarkan musik lewat _ipod_ nya, hidungnya begitu indah, bibir tipisnya yang bergerak mengikuti lantunan lagu yang sedang ia dengar, kulitnya yang seputih salju. Arghh, bayangan itu muncul lagi di benak Mingyu.

Mingyu penasaran akan sosok Wonwoo yang diam- diam ia perhatikan pada saat- saat tertentu seperti jam istirahat ini.

Ia melihat Wonwoo berjalan bersama dua orang temannya yang ia tahu bernama Yoon Jeonghan yang _notabene_ nya merupakan _namjachingu_ dari seniornya di club basket yaitu Lee Seungcheol , dan yang satu lagi sang Diva kebanggan _Pledis Senior High School_ yaitu Boo Seungkwan.

Dari penglihatan Mingyu, Wonwoo itu type orang yang pendiam, sosok yang misterius. Wonwoo akan bersaman Jeonghan atau Seungkwan pada jam istirahat pertama dan saat jam pulang saja. Selebihnya Wonwoo akan melakukan aktivitasnya sendiri, saat dapat kesempatan Mingyu ingin berinteraksi dengan Wonwoo lebih dekat.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, semua siswa dan siswi berhamburan untuk keluar dari lingkungan sekolah. Namun ada beberapa dari mereka yang harus tinggal disekolah, seperti hal nya Mingyu. Dia harus mengikuti latihan mingguan yang diadakan club basketnya. Sama halnya dengan Mingyu, Wonwoo pun harus mengikuti kelas tambahan karena beberapa bulan lagi ia akan mengikuti ujian kelulusan.

"Mingyu-ya bagaimana kalau kita istirahat sejenak, sepertinya anak- anak yang lain sudah kelelahan" lontar Seungcheol sambil mengambil handuk yang dipakai untuk menyeka keringat.

" _Geurae_ _hyung_ " Mingyu pun berjalan ke pinggir lapangan untuk mengambil minuman yang tadi ia bawa.

"Yak! Apa ada yang mengambil minum ku?" Dengan tergesa Mingyu bertanya kepada anggota team nya

" _Calmdown hyung_ , tadi minummu aku yang meminum" seperti tak punya dosa seorang _namja_ berwajah _blasteran_ dengan rahang tegasnya berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Yak kau ini, yasudah aku mau ke kantin ada yang mau menitip sesuatu?" lalu Mingyu berjalan keluar area lapangan basket.

Disisi lain setelah lelah mengikuti kelas tambahannya Wonwoo pun lapar dan memutuskan untuk memcari makanan dan menuju kekantin. Sesampianya dikantin Wonwoo pun memilih menu yang akan dia makan.

" _Jeogiyo,_ apa kau masih ingat aku saat kita bertemu ditaman kota seminggu yang lalu" tiba- tiba datang seorang pria tinggi berkulit _tan_ menghampiri Wonwoo yang sedang memilih makanan.

Sejenak Wonwoo terkesiap saat melihat sosok pria 30 menit yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang. Bagaimana bisa dia ada disini? Fikir Wonwoo. Ia sempat terkejut, tetapi ia dapat menyembunyikannya dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ah.. apa kau Kim Mingyu-ssi? apa kau juga sekolah disini?" Wonwoo dapat menduga kalau Mingyu itu pasti salah satu anggota club basket disekolahnya, dilihat dari setelan basket yang Mingyu pakai saat itu.

"Wah aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi Mingyu-ssi" Wonwoo berjalan membawa mangkuk yang penuh dengan _ramyun_ yang ia pesan, dan duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada dikantin.

"Itu berarti kita jodoh Wonwoo-ssi hahaha" Mingyu jadi heboh sendiri menyadari apa yang ia ucapkan barusan. Tanpa Mingyu ketahui wajah Wonwoo berubah jadi merah saat mingyu berkata seperti itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat semua siswa sudah pulang ke rumahnya masing- masing?" Mingyu mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Wonwoo.

"Aku sedang mengikuti kelas tambahan, ujian kelulusan diadakan beberapa bulan lagi"

"Ah.. _geure_ kalau begitu aku harus kembali ke lapangan Wonwoo-ssi _annyeong_ " lalu Mingyu pun kembali ke tempat ia latihan.

Setelah pertemuan kedua mereka jadi semakin dekat , bahkan Mingyu memanggil Wonwoo dengan sebutan _hyung_. Tak jarang Mingyu akan merengek meminta Wonwoo mengajarkannya pelajaran matematika, sebenarnya Mingyu cukup pintar untuk mencerna apa yang diajarkan _songsaenim_ nya saat mengajar dikelas.

Tetapi Mingyu punya seribu satu cara untuk menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan _hyung_ yang ia suka .

Jam pelajaran telah usai. Dengan cepat, Mingyu berjalan ke arah perpustakaan. Mencari keberadaan _hyung_ tersayangnya. Kenapa harus perpustakaan? Jawabannya simple karena Wonwoo suka sekali menghabiskan waktunya di sana dan membaca berbagai buku.

" _Hyung,_ kau tidak pulang?" tanya Mingyu bersemangat

"Tadinya aku akan pulang dengan Seungkwanie, tapi ternyata dia ada janji dengan _namjachingu_ nya yang berwajah bule itu"

Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak kepada Mingyu sepertinya. Ini kesempatan yang bagus Kim Mingyu! Pekiknya dalam hati.

" _Hyung?_ "

Wonwoo yang sedang membawa buku pun mendongak. Menatap Mingyu yang juga menatapnya, " _Ne?_ "

"A-ada yang mau aku katakan padamu. Se-sebenarnya aku ... aku .. Akumencintaimu" Mingyu menjawab begitu cepatpada kalimat terakhir. Keringat dingin sudah mulai membasahi kemeja sekolahnya. Ia benar- benar gugup sekarang. Ditambah Wonwoo yang terus menatapnya.

"Apa? Kau berkata dengan cepat, aku tak bisa mendengarnya."

Mingyu menarik nafas dengan kecang. Ia menatap kedua manik Wonwoo. "Aku mencintaimu _hyung_. Aku benar- benar cinta padamu. Sebenarnya aku sudah lam menyukaimu, dari awal kita bertemu ditaman aku sebenarnya sudah mengetahui kalau kau adalah _sunbae_ ku disekolah. Tapi aku tak berani mengungkapkannya, aku mulai mendekatimu. Ku pikir kau akan menjauh, tetapi ternyata, kau malah menerima kehadiranku. Aku benar- benar senang, tapi..."

Mingyu sedikit melirik Wonwoo yang masih menatapnya, seakan menyuruh Mingyu meneruskan ucapannya.

"Jika aku belum mengucapkan aku mencintaimu, rasanya percuma saja. Dan sekarang aku ingin mengatakannya. Aku mencintaimu. Maukah _hyung_ menjadi kekasihku?"

Mingyu mengigit bibirnya melihat Wonwoo yang terus diam. Mingyu pikir Wonwoo akan menolaknya, tapi ternyata..

"Haha, kau lucu sekali Kim Mingyu! Haha. Kau tahu? Aku sudah lama menunggumu mengatakannya, karena aku tau kau menyukaiku sudah lama." Mata Mingyu membulat.

"A-apa begitu jelas bahwa aku menyukaimu?"

"YAK! Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang baru kau temui dua kali, tetapi kau sudah membuntutinya kemana- mana" Wonwoo sedikit berteriak.

Ya, Mingyu memang penasaran kepada pemuda yang ia temui ditaman kota malam itu, yang ternyata merupakan _sunbae_ nya disekolah.

"Jadi, apa kau tidak mau mendengar jawabanku?" Wonwoo berdecak sebal.

"Tentu saja mau. Jadi apa jawaban _hyung_?" jantung Mingyu kembali berdetak cepat

"Kau ingin jawaban jujur atau bohong?" tabya Wonwoo tersenyum jahil pada Mingyu. Sepertinya sifat iseng Seungkan sudah menular pada Wonwoo.

"Ck, tentu saja jawaban jujur. _Hyung_ mau atau tudak? Sekarang aku tidak menerima penolakan!"

"Ya! Mana bisa begitu? Kau memaksa Kim Mingyu!"

"Itu karena kau lama menjawab _hyung_. Jadi ku anggap kau menerima ku."

"Tidak! Aku yang harus menen—"

CUP~

Mingyu mencium bibir Wonwoo dengan cepat. Ia tersenyum lebar pada Wonwoo yang mematung. Senyumannya semakin lebar melihat rona merah di pipi Wonwoo.

" _Saranghae, hyung_."

" _Pabbo_!" umpat Wonwoo mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Tak lama ia tersenyum.

" _Nado Saranghae,_ Mingyu-yaa."

END

 _Annyeongggg_ ini yang minta sequel _Schneeglockchen . Gumawo~_ buat yang udah review di ff sebelumnya.

Maaf kalau alurnya ngga jelas/ kecepetan. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat dibutuhkan hehehe. Maklumin yaa baru pemula

See ya di ff selanjutnya^^ _Annyeong_


End file.
